A Forbidden Love
by RoCkInSoNiClUvR1989
Summary: Miles Prower is a model student at Mobius University. But one day, he gets an F on his Sex Ed exam. Who would be better to tutor him than his teacher, Mrs. Nicole? A love story and mature themed story as well. Do not read if you are under 18.
1. Chapter 1

Miles Prower, or Tails, as he's more known as, is a student of Mobius University. He's 19 years old, and is a model student in his class. Tails has made friends with a group of people, with the cool kid Sonic (his roommate) the popular girl Sally, the fangirl Amy, an exchange student named Antoine, Knuckles, who is the school's star football player, and the goth student named Shadow. He's also made friends on the Internet.

Despite the options available to him to have a girlfriend, he's been loyal to only one girl. This one being the anonymous sender of these love letters he gets every Friday. He would always smile upon reading these, and these kind of gentle words written on them always brightens his day. He's been wondering who would send him these letters, but hasn't found that person yet.

But, despite him being a model student, there is always that one subject we fail at, as we are about to see today.

After taking a test, in Sexual Education, Tails and the other students were given the results. But, for some reason, Tails got an F on his test. But, knowing it was best not to yell in class, waited until he was outside the class in the halls to talk about it.

Outside, he was free to say what he wants.

"I can't believe this. An F? I don't get it!"Tails said in utter disbelief. He thought he knew how sex worked, but apparently he did not. Sonic, his roommate, also took the test and noticed his result.

"Dude I don't get it either. You're a smart guy! How could you fail this test?" sonic asked him. Tails then sighed as he placed it in his pack, with his ears lowering.

"Well, the damage is done. There's not much I can do about it." said Tails

"Actually, there's always an option, Mr. Prower."

Tails and Sonic then turn to see their teacher, Mrs. Nicole (only called so because teachers needed a formality), a lynx wearing a dark jacket with nothing underneath except a skirt, glasses, a hair braid, black stockings, and black high heels. She was barely 3 years older than Tails, and looked to her pupils. Oddly enough, she was focused on Tails, smiling.

"Oh don't worry Mr. Prower, I'll see you after school so I can tutor you. I have free time after today." Mrs. Nicole said as she looked at his test before looking at him, causing him to blush a bit.

"Oh, uh, okay. where should I meet you ma'am?" Tails asked her blushing a tiny bit, something going unnoticed by Mrs. Nicole.

"Meet me here after school. I'll be waiting..." she replies while giving him a quick wink, before continuing to her next class to teach.

"Ohhhhhhh you're lucky Tails." Sonic said to him elbowing his side gently. Tails however was not please.

"Oh come on Sonic, it's not like that. I'm just going to do my test with her like an adult. It's not going to end up like you and Sally being together." Tails said as he puts his pack on. Sonic chuckled a bit at this.

"If you say so Tailsy. Come on, let's have some pizza at our place." Sonic said to him as he patted his back, and like that, Tails and Sonic went off to have some pizza.

After school hours, nearly at night time, Tails walked into Mrs. Nicole's main classroom. From there, he saw Nicole typing on her computer, and as the door closed, she noticed Tails and closed her computer. She stood up smiling at him.

"I'm here, just like you requested." Tails said to her, trying to keep his composure.

"There's a good lad." Mrs. Nicole said as she walked towards him.

"I'm just confused on how I could have failed this exam paper." Tails replied seemingly a bit sad about it.

"Well, Mr. Prower, stick with me, and all will be answered." She said as she took the paper from Tails hand, and led him to a table where they sat down. "Even I'm surprised. You're one of the smartest people I know." she continued reading his test.

"I am? Then how come i failed the Sex Ed section?" Tails asked her, seemingly confused.

"You seem to lack experience on what sex is." Mrs. Nicole replied as she looked at him. Tails was surprised and tried to defend his position, but he couldn't lie to her.

"I don't...ok, you're right, I never had sex before, and I barely know what you're supposed to do during it. I'm sorry..." Tails said, saddened that she had to hear this from him. Surprisingly, Mrs Nicole then moves up to him.

"Well, my dear pupil..." she says putting her finger on his chin to lift his head up to look at her eyes, which were half-lidded, a sign of passion, and spoken in a seductive tone. "...how about we start the lesson?"

Tails was surprised to see that his own teacher was speyhaking to him like this. But, at the same time, by just the tone of her voice, he could melt. How could he say no?

"Yes ma'am, I'm interested." Tails said, also half-lidded, which caused Nicole to giggle.

"Ooh, I see you're eager to learn. But this lesson...should be taken to somewhere else, where we may have a little more privacy." Mrs. Nicole replied to him.

"You're not thinking of the janitor's closet, are you? Especially after what became of those who were caught doing it in there in the past?" Tails asked as he then realized what she meant.

"Good heavens, no. Somewhere more appropriate, where we can have as much privacy and comfort desired." Mrs. Nicole said with a smile, which excited Tails a bit.

"Really? I can't wait." Tails smiled in an excited tone.

"Just close your eyes and hold my hand, I will lead you my dear pupil." Mrs. Nicole said seductively as Tails obeyed her, leading him into the unknown

Next Chapter Coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING** ****

 **Do not read if you are under the age of 18. It contains sex and mature themes. You have been warned.**

"Alright, Tails, you may open your eyes." Mrs. Nicole yet again said in a seductive tone. Tails opens his eyes and is in awe at what he sees, a bedroom with a 2 person bed, flat screen tv, and a box with some special items. The room was also in an ambient magenta lighting, and there was a strange bag on the edge of the bed that looked like a shopping bag, albeit black to hide what's inside.

"Is this your bedroom?" Tails asked in curiosity, as he had no idea his teacher had a room like this. This made her giggle a bit.

"You'd think we'd do it in the school grounds?" Mrs. Nicole asked in a teasing manner, of which Tails blushed.

"N-No! Of course not! Where would I get that idea?" Tails stammered trying to reset his composure.

"You're so cute like that, my student. A cute boy lile you deserves a big kiss." Mrs. Nicole said to him, and before he knew it, she planted her lips onto his, locking him into a kiss. Her lips were so smooth and warm, and she gently held him by his arms as she kisses him. Tails was enjoying it, having never kissed a real girl before, and tried to kiss back. But then, Mrs. Nicole broke from the kiss sighing in relief.

"Please wait here Mr. Prower, I'm going to make a costume change." Mrs. Nicole said seductively winking. Tails was under her hypnotic spell, and couldn't say no.

Yes ma'am." He said to her, and like that, Mrs. Nicole walked to the side of the bed, to pick up the bag and then walk to her bathroom. Then, he feels something strange bulging out of his pants. Looking down he sees something that poked through them, sticking out like a flag. He was confused by it, and touches it before grabbing it. Then, he heard her voice again.

"Oh Mr. Prower?" She said in a teasing tone, of which Tails turned to see her in her changed outfit. It is a two piece lingerie with a pink see-through robe covering her. It was something to reveal more of her natural form to Tails, who was in awe. Mrs. Nicole noticed his boner and giggles. "I see you're more than excited for this." She said teasingly, causing Tails to blush more.

"Y-Yep, I sure am." Tails said, smiling. Nicole then walks to him and feels his chest.

"Mmm, sit down please." Mrs. Nicole asked of him, of which Tails nods and sits down at the edge of the bed. She turns on the TV screen and inserts a wire into the side which is linked to a special tube in her hands, transferring visuals to the TV. Then she takes out a bottle of water-based lubricant. Tails noticed it and confused as to what the substance was, but it was hardening his penis. Still, he decided to ask her.

"Uhhh Mrs. Nicole? What's that?" He asked her, as Nicole was prepping the strange device.

"It is a water based lube, it is an essential for what were about to do next." Mrs. Nicole replied as she applied lubricant to the inside of the tube.

"I'm all hard down below, what's happening?" Tails asked her again, this time about his penis.

"Oh, that is called, sexual attraction." Mrs Nicole said smiling at him. Tails

"Attraction? Like electron attraction?" Tails questioned, and Nicole giggled at that.

"Similar to that, but not really my dear. This keeps up foward with Lesson 1, self-restraint while being pleasured." She replies seductively as she walks up to him and unzips his pants and underwear to bring out his hardened erection. Tails was in awe of the thing, holding it. At 18, he had an impressive 6 1/5 cock.

"This is mine?" He asked in awe. Mrs. Nicole couldn't help but be amused at this.

"Indeed, and it will be pleasured by me." She replied as she unbuttons his shirt to show his lean and slightly muscular body. Mrs. Nicole gasps at the sight, giggling, and removes his lower garments.

"My goodness, you are well framed for your age. It makes a girl like me, very attracted." Mrs. Nicole smiled as she rubbs his arms and chest.

"Really? I look good?" Tails asked her, seemingly surprised that he was attractive to her.

"Oh yes Mr. Prower. I guess I should remove clothes as well." She said giggling. Mrs. Nicole then removes the see through robe and unclips her bra to let her double D sized breasts, of whice Tails was wide-eyed and blushing like mad. Nicole picked up the tube device, and Tails was curious about what it is.

"What's the tube for? And why's it linked to the TV?" Tails asked, pointing to the device and then the TV.

"It will record the viewing of your penis inside the tube. Your penis will go inside this tube, once securely inside, the opening will softly close around the base to apply blood pressure to keep you hard. It's made to provide pleasure, and to increase the size of your penis even more." Nicole says as she then readys the tube.

"Oh ok, I get it. Will it hurt?" Tails question, who is a little unsure of this. But Mrs. Nicole sensed his worry, and rubbed the top of his head, smiling warmly.

"Don't worry Tails, it'll only be a gentle hug at the base. You should feel nothing but pleasure." Mrs. Nicole gently said as she opens up the tube, and plants 5 gentle kisses on the tip of Tails' penis, causing Tails to moan a little bit. She rubs his cock a bit before inserting the penis into the tube. Tails was getting sexually excited as Mrs. Nicole gently put the tube around his length. Once fully inserted, she pushed a switch closing a soft cushion at the base to secure Tails inside.

"O-Ohhhh..." Tails moaned as the machine sucks his cock like a vacuum. Before his own eyes, his cock was getting bigger. Nicole looks through the machine, and at the screen.

"Oh my, it's working." Mrs. Nicole said in surprise.

"Is that normal?" Tails moaned trying to say his words as he points to the screen, of which his cock was increasing in size. Mrs. Nicole smirked at him.

"Yes, dear, now, I want you to touch my breasts and cuddle my body if you need, with my breasts, you may fondle, squeeze suck, and grope any time you want." She said seductively as she pushed her breasts up from the bottom. Tails blushed deep red, but he still smiled.

"How could I say no to someone as pretty as you?" Tails said confidently, of which she giggles. Mrs. Nicole then removed her bottoms, becoming completely naked, so Tails could get access to touch her lower body.

"In 20 minutes, the machine will start a stroking process. So why not spend the time sucking on my huge breasts?" Mrs. Nicole said bringing her breasts up to Tails, and like so, Tails then massages them before going to suck the nipple on one of her breasts. This made his teacher moan in joy.

"Do you like that?" Tails asked her, who was moaning, yet smiling with content.

"Mmmm yes, my dear pupil, you are learning well. Time to pleasure you more with the tube." Mrs. Nicole replied as she brings up a remote, of which Tails smirked, a sign he was ready for more. She thenrubs his testicles as she set the machine to a stroking mode. As the machine did this, Tails moaned as Nicole gently massaged his testicles, something that turns her on.

"That's a good boy, moan for me..." Mrs. Nicole moaned and rubs her vagina while massaging them. Nicole then took an item which she clamped around Tails' scrotum tight, it put a vibration ball between his testicles. Connected to it was an arm which Nicole pressed into place, putting a vibration rod onto Tails' moans and closes his eyes to let it pleasure him.

"Ohhhh mistress, this is amazing..." He said in pleasure, moaning and groaning.

"That's it, just go with it, and when you feel the need. Release your climax." Mrs. Nicole said in a seductive and saucey tone.

"Yes ma'am, I feel like I'll have more than this..." Tails replies with a smile.

"I hope so, because we have a long night with eachother tonight..." She says as she then locks lips with Tails, kissing him. Nicole set the tube to its third setting, as the lower section stroked, the upper section would suck and blow.

To be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING** ****

 **Do not read if you are under the age of 18. It contains sex and mature themes. You have been warned.**

Tails groaned from this, the vibrating sticks powered more to stimulate the sensitive areas of his crotch. The screen began to show clear liquid seeping out, indicating precum. Mrs. Nicole was amused by this.

"My goodness, you're already precumming. Now I know I must be doing good." She said smiling as Tails moans from the device.

The closing began to vibrate and small vibrating sticks seeped in to come into contact with the sensitive head. Whenever was desired or needed, Mrs. Nicole pressed a switch that injected more lube into the tube

Tails was moaning loudly from this experience, and then, after what seems like a long time, he felt it.

"O-Oh Mrs. Nicole, my penis feels like it's about to burst..." Tails says as he's panting, and Mrs. Nicole rubs his chest, smiling warmly.

"That's a sign that you're cumming. And you can do it dear, no problem." Mrs. Nicole replies to him.

"Mmmmm I'm about to do it! Ahhhhh! " Tails moans out loudly as he then cums hard into the tube, proving to be a big wad of cum. At the end, Tails was panting from the pleasure in exhaustion. Mrs. Nicole was surprised by how big of a wad it was.

"My goodness, you gave a large amount of semen, and you lasted a good 50 minutes before climax." Mrs. Nicole giggled as she kissed him a bit.

"Wow, a near hour" Tails asked in surprise, causing her to giggle.

"Indeed, now then, I will remove the machine and let you rest for a bit. Then, if you want, I can show you how it feels to get it from a real girl." Mrs. Nicole replied, and of which made Tails smile at the idea.

"Yes ma'am, I'd love that. Can we cuddle until then?" Tails asked her, reaching his arms out for her.

"Absolutely, my dear student." Mrs. Nicole said with a smile, as she removes the tub from his cock and cuddles him. Tails and Mrs. Nicole felt and stroke eachother, and even got to hug eachother. This allowed Tails to pressed her cock against her legs, while Mrs: Nicole pressed her breasts against his chest. But then, a question popped in Tails's head, and he decided to ask yet again.

"Mrs. Nicole? What was your real reason for bringing me here? I think it's something else more than what you said." Tails asked her, and at that point, Mrs. Nicole lost her smile and looked to the side with her ears lowering.

"Oh, you got me. Do you remember those love letters you've been getting?" she asked him, and Tails was surprised to hear her ask.

"I...I did. How do you know that?" Tails replies with a question, and Mrs. Nicole had a guilty look.

"It's because I was the one that was sending them to you. I secretly love you Tails, and I wanted to have you to myself. Ever since I saw you enter my class, I felt an attraction to you." Mrs. Nicole said to him, rubbing her own arm in embarrassment.

"You did?" Tails asked her, and Nicole replies with a nod. Tails then smiled and hugged her. He continued ,"I must admit, you are very attractive, and I love you too. I would like to carry on if you're ready, Mrs. Nicole."

Mrs. Nicole was surprised to hear him say this along with the hug, and she smiled warmly back.

"I'm glad, and I love you too Tails. I believe, at this point, we're no longer just teacher and student. Call me just Nicole from now on, ok?" She asked him, smiling, and Tails smiles nodding back. She then continued asking ,"Have you ever received fellatio?"

"Isn't that a form of oral sex also known as...blow job...BJ...getting head?" Tails asked her in confusion, proving Nicole that he had almost no idea what it is.

"Yes, and I plan to let you feel it." Nicole said to him in a seductive tone, and Tails was excited to hear this, with Nicole giggling at his excitement.

"Just relax, and enjoy this experience. We are now starting Lesson 2: See how much a girl can swallow." Nicole smirks as she then moves down to him, and rubs his cock before beginning to suck it. This made Tails moan as his cock hardened. Nicole licks the base and up to the tip before kissing it lighty for 5 seconds. She then spoke again as she brokes away from his cock looking at Tails.

"This is how oral sex is performed on males, my dear." Nicole said to him.

"Ohhhh i see now. Will I learn how to perform oral sex on females?" Tails asked her, as Nicole smiled at him, sucking the very tip of his penis.

"In time my dear, in time. And in case you were wondering, there is no strict time limit on how long before you climax. Plus, i want you to climax in my mouth." Nicole replied before kissing the top. She also licks the head while rubbing his cock, before sucking it again. Tails moaned in sexual gratification, Nicole could tell he was enjoying the experience of his penis being inside her mouth. The sensations of of it being sucked, blown, licked, kissed occasionally.

"That feels good!" Tails moaned while panting. These erotic sounds emanating from her lover really turned her own. Then, she gained an idea.

"Shall I use my vocal chords?" Nicole asked him, and he looked at her in confusion and surprise.

Nicole then puts the penis in her mouth, and starts speaking, causing a vibrating sensation on his member, causing him to moan.

"Ohhhhhh Nicole...this feels great..." He said while moaning. Nicole kept up the humming, her tongue connected to Tails' penis, causing precum to slowly leak out.

"My goodness, your pre-cumming again. You must be really excited." She said in a seductive tone before smiling at him again winking, which made Tails blush.

"Oh I am. Please continue ma'am." Tails asked her, of which Nicole giggled.

"As you wish, dear pupil." Nicole replied him. Nicole then kissed his penis before taking him back in, she was going to take him in as deep as she could, slowly sliding her lips down to the base and sucking hard. Nicole was getting as much pleasure out of this as Tails was as she continued to suck him hard. Then, Tails felt it again.

"Nicole, I'm so close!" Tails moaned out loud in sexual pleasure. Nicole, hearing this, decides to go faster and keep on sucking. And then, he moaned loudly as he came hard into her mouth, filling it up. Nicole moans as she then swallows it all, and cleans up his cock of cum by licking and swallowing. Nicole smirks and kisses his member.

"It's like a baby sucking from his mother's teat, but this time it's me sucking your penis. And I bet there's more seed where that came from." Nicole said, smirking at him.

"Please...suck me more. I might rest, but I want you to keep sucking please." Tails asked her, and Nicole giggles.

"Of course dear." Nicole replied to him seductively. Nicole then keeps sucking it while fondling his balls. Tails moans as he falls into a deep rest, letting Nicole suck him nice and slow. In his dreams, he saw him and Nicole having sex in wedding outfits. He smiled seeing this, causing him to go hard again. Soon, Nicole removes his pants and underwear, thus, they were both stark naked. But Tails cared not, he was enjoying this dream too much to give it a second thought, as he climaxed in his dream. Nicole was there in the world of the awake to swallow his loads. And she couldn't be happier.

"Mmm yummy." She says as she swallows his cum again. "I believe you're ready to learn how to perform oral sex on a female my pupil. This time, being Lesson 4: How to pleasure a girl."

"It only fits, that I return the favor. I await your instructions." Tails says seductively, causing Nicole to smile. Nicole laid down, legs spread wide apart.

"Tails, I need you to place your tongue her, and lick it." She says rubbing her pussy with her finger, pointing to where he should lick her. Tails simply obeys, knowing a chance like this comes works his magic on Nicole very well, he wanted to return the favor after all. Nicole moaned out loud in sexual bliss.

"Ohhhhh not bad at all Tails..." Nicole moans out, half-lidding her eyes. She keeps moaning, which arouses Tails, motivating him to keep going. He tasted her clear juices as she leaks precum.

"Are you close to your climax?" Tails asked her, and Nicole nods at him.

"Yes, Tails, keep going." Nicole replies as she moans and pants heavily from the pleasure running through her body, her nether region getting hotter and hotter. Tails reach up to Nicole's chest and squeezed her exquisite boobies.

"Ohhhh yesss that's it my student..." She said smiling and moaning as she layed her hands on top of his. She gasps as he plays with her nipples while licking her. "Mm oh Tails...I think I'm gonna burst..."

After an intense 20 minutes, Nicole climaxes and releases a wave of her sex juices into Tails' mouth. She tasted sweet to Tails who swallowed what she produced.

"Hmmm, not too bad." Tails said tasting her cum. Nicole was panting, but was extremely pleased.

"Wow, you're a quick learner Tails..." Nicole said in surprise and joy smiling.

"Thank you." Tails replied smiling back, playing with her pussy a bit with his fingers.

"Mmmm, so are you ready for the next lesson?" She asked seductively, smirking.

"I am, if you're up for it." Tails replied to her, of which she nods.

"I am...but first...since you're semi-hard...extra credit lesson of foreplay. This lesson will get us back into it. You will touch my lower regions with your hands while I do the same to you." Nicole said to him.

"Sounds simple enough." Tails replied. The 2 then lowered their hands towards each others lower areas and began to gently touch the sensitive areas. Both moan at the other's hands touching their regions. Nicole decides to add to this experience by engaging in a kiss with Tails. After 5 minutes of kissing, their regions became ready as they moved onto the next lesson; the Lesson, in Protection During Sex.

"The next lesson is about protection. The items used to prevent pregnancy, and diseases from being spread to the other person." Nicole explained.

"Do condoms count?" Tails asked her curiously.

"Yes Tails, they come in designs for both genders." Nicole replied to him, and Tails seemed to understand.

"I see. Will I be wearing one?" Tails questioned. Nicole then nods to him  
smiling.

"Indeed you will. Just to be safe." Nicole said, as she brings out a condom and pulls it down around his shaft. Nicole then lays down with her legs spread to show her full pussy to him. Nicole seemed a bit nervous, but continued ,"Now then...insert your member...into my vagina."

"Wait, won't you bleed? I heard it said that females bleed when they lose their virginity." Tails asked, seeming to be concerned. Nicole bit her lip, and nodded.

"Y-Yes, but the condom I gave you provides soothing relief from pain I might feel. And plus...I really want to do this with you." Nicole said to him rubbing her pussy in front of him.

"Only if you're sure, Nicole." Tails said as he gets up to rub his cock against her pussy. Nicole then smiled a bit, nodding.

"Yes Tails, I am sure." She said to him.

With his trust boosted by Nicole's consent, Tails slowly and gently entered her and broke her hymen, causing her to gasp in slight pain. Tails stopped to worry.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked her.

"The pain will fade away, and the bleeding will stop in time. Do not worry." Nicole replied as she grimaced a bit from the pain.

"Ok, I'll be gentle." Tails said as he then slowly pulls in and out of her vagina, causing her to slowly go from wincing to moaning.

"Ohhhh it's working Tails.." she moaned out to him, as he humped her gently. Tails wanted to not only please Nicole, but to thank her to the max.

He was slow and gentle...but as time went by...he penetrated deeper and deeper...soon...the base of his member...came into contact with Nicole's crotch. And she loved every second, screaming in gratification

"Mmmmm wow this feels amazing..." Nicole said as she smiled while moaning. Nicole then wraps her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, of which Tails is surprised by.

"I'm ready Tails. Dominate me." Nicole smiled at him, while holding onto him.

"You're submitting to me?" Tails asked her, of which she nods.

"Yes, Tails. Make me yours." She says as she kisses him. Tails then went to dominate Nicole. Nicole moans loudly as she holds onto him, panting and cooing with each thrust. Tails was in bliss humping her, feeling the bumpy inner walls of her vagina, albeit wet and warm. Not to mention also tight.

"Ohhh! You're so warm and tight!" Tails moans out along with her.

"You're great at this! You know how to please me!" She screams in sensual pleasure.

After 30 minutes, they reached their climax. Both orgasmed hard. Tails' semen was blocked by the condom as he pulled out of Nicole panting. She sighed in sexual relief. Nicole was smiling, and panted in exhaustion. She then hugs Tails.

"Mmm, I love you, my student." Nicole said smiling at him.

"My feeling the same to you, my teacher." Tails replied as she and Nicole kissed a bit. Tails removed the condom and discarded it. But he was still erect.

"Since you said for me to dominate you..." Tails said as he smirked. Tails starts to thrust his penis in and out of Nicole's mouth. It was a little forceful, but Nicole didn't care. She was happy to be dominated by her lover. She moans and deepthroats him. She danced her tongue around Tails member and used her vocal chords.

Tails thrusted for an hour before he tensed up. Nicole knew what was going to happen and hugged him round his waist tight so his penis was deep inside her mouth.

"O-Ohhhh I'm about to explode..." Tails moaned out loud. Hearing this, she kept sucking harder and faster. And before he knew it, he came in her mouth again. Nicole swallowed his load as he shot it down her throat in 5 long squirts. Even as he went flaccid again, Nicole liked having Tails' penis inside her mouth.

Could it be, a deep desire to pleasure him? To suck him dry? This seemed to be the case, as Tails was amused by this revelation.

"Wow, you really Like sucking my penis. I'm already done and you're still sucking." Tails said while moaning. Nicole then looks up at him to move away from his cock.

"Mmmm? Is that a problem love?" She asked him, genuinely curious. Tails smiled as he felt her cheek, speaking in a seductive tone.

"Not at all. I quite like the feeling of your lips around my shaft. Please keep doing it love." He said. With this, Tails laid on his back again and Nicole went back to sucking him off. "It feels good, to have my cock inside your mouth."

"Mmm and your cock is so hard and tasty. The cream filling is especially sweet." Nicole smiled with a wink, before she went back to sucking. As she's sucking him, she fondles his balls with her fingers.

"And the massage you add in addition is most tantalising." Tails added to that. Nicole takes this as a compliment and keeps up her work to please her dominator.

"Mmm is there anything else you would like?" She asked him lovingly as she licks the sides.

"Suck me in as deep as you can. If you need to stop to breathe, that will be fine. But I have a lot to give you before I'm dry." Tails replied, moaning.

"Ok, good to know love." Nicole said, smiling. Nicole starts off at the head and slowly goes down to the base and back again to start Tails up. She stopped a few times to breathe, but she went right back to sucking. As Tails moans grow louder, Nicole can tell he's horny again.

"Deeper, Nicole! Deeper!" He moaned out in pleasure, putting his hand on top of her head. Nicole moans as she did his request, deepthroating Tails and increasing in speed sucking him.

"Don't stop, Nicole. Don't stop until I am completely dry of my liquids." Tails said to her, patting her head a bit. She smirks and sucks harder and faster. "It could take hours before I am drained of all my male seed. Are you up to the challenge?"

Nicole nodded and continued to suck him deep inside her throat. At that point, Nicole decided to change it up a bit, moving her mouth off his cock, and putting it in between her breasts. She moves up and down on it while licking the tip.

"Mmm that feels amazing. Your boobies are so soft." Tails smiled and moaned in bliss.

"Thank you, dominator, I'm glad you like them." Nicole said giggling while licking.

"When I say I'm close. Take me in as deep as you can." Tails moansd to her. Nicole then winked at him.

"You got it love." She replied to him

And for what seems like an hour, Nicole has been sucking and licking his his penis while moving up and down on it with her breasts. And after 20 more seconds, Tails gave the warning.

"O-Ohhhh! I'm almost there Nicole..." He said while moaning. Nicole took Tails deep down her throat as his shaft began to shake and spasm.

And like that, Tails came a massive load in her mouth, of which both have moaned. Nicole then swallowed his cum and sucked his cock dry

"Mmmm thank you, Nicole." Tails said smiling with her.

"And thank you, Tails. For letting me be the one to pleasure you." Nicole says as she moves up to crawl on top of him.

"No problem, I love you Nikki." Tails said to her, putting his hands on her back.

"I love you too, Tailsy." Nicole replies smiling as she goes down to him.

Tails and Nicole then have a deep and passionate kiss, sealing the deal. Since then, Tails and Nicole have had a secret relationship that continued over the next two years. After Tails has graduated, Nicole was simply willing to quit her job and be with him. Within the third year, Tails has proposed to her, and like that, they were happily married, with a child on the way. Basically, the beginning of a brand new chapter of their lives began.

THE END

That's the ending to my first lemon fanfiction

Be sure to comment on this, favorite if you like it, and be sure to watch me for more stories

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy


End file.
